creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Your Doppleganger
This serves as instructions if a person should ever come across their Doppleganger: Ever have one of those moments when you're staring at yourself in the mirror and find that the person you're staring at, isn't really you? You might not notice it at first. The twitch of an eye. The perk at the corner of the lips. Although you may not actually see any of this, keep in mind that if you do, then you are in serious danger. What you are seeing is not your reflection, but is in fact, your doppleganger. They look exactly like you. They can even mimic your every movement. You may think it possible to outwit them, but it would be useless trying. They know you inside and out. They're you, so, it would only make sense that they did, right? For those of you who don't know what a doppleganger is exactly, think of them as a twin. The difference between the two is that you are born with a twin, but your doppleganger is something not of this world. They are just like you. In every way. Even down to the way you scream during an orgasm, the two of you are just alike. I suppose you could say it's like looking at the wings of a butterfly being symmetrical. Coming into contact with your doppleganger is an omen of death and if you ever do come across them, get as far away from them as you possibly can. It doesn't matter if you have to up and leave your family or if you suddenly have to quit that firm job you've been working your entire life to get. Get away from them. You see, at first, they are not aware of your existence, just as you are not of theirs. But, when they do find out about you, they will go through any lengths to make sure there is only one of you. I'm sure that you remember the old Highlander movie saying how there can "only be one"? Well, this applies with dopplegangers as well. No one knows what drives them to do what they do, all they know is that they will develop this obsession with making sure that you are no longer applicable. Several people who have claimed to know a person's doppleganger usually spoke of this sudden dark characterization take over the doppleganger. It was almost as the devil himself had possessed them, and all they ever talked about was finding this person that had done them wrong. When asked, typically they responded by lashing out, threatening the person with cruel conviction. They will begin by trying to stay in contact with you. At first, they will seem nice, thinking of you as their twin rather than what the two of you really are. They will try to invite you over to their house, maybe even try to get an invitation to your place. Whatever you do, do not allow yourself to be alone with them. This is nothing but a ploy to get you alone so that they can remove you. Politely make up an excuse for why you can not and then leave, from there, they will know that you are too clever to fall for that trap and will move on to the next step. Discovering that they can not get you alone, you may one day come home to find your family doing as they normally do. At first, they might not notice that you are in the house. Eventually, one of your family members will notice that you are home. Things may seem strange at first, but don't worry, it's not like they're going to kill you or anything. They'll just wonder why you're still there. Like a sensible human being, you'll probably ask them what they're talking about. Their response will likely be something along the line of "You just left" or "You said you had to head into town". It will mean that they were there. There's no need to worry about the safety of your family. Odds are, the doppleganger will have taken little interest in them other than to torment you with them thinking they are you. It's probably wise to keep check on everything that is going on with your family, to make sure that the doppleganger doesn't try anything else. Know that this is nothing but a way for them to torment you, they're probably watching every move you make, a malicious grin plastered to their faces. Just carry on as normal, but always look over your shoulder every now and then, just to be safe. They may even appear at your job, doing whatever they can do if only to fuck up your life. You could come into the office one day to find one of your co-workers looking at you in an inappropriate way. You had always admired their beauty, but you're married, so you never acted on that admiration. Come to find out, your doppleganger might have slept with them. They had no idea it wasn't you, so they can not be blamed for it. You, however. That is an entirely different story. A sexual harassment lawsuit could follow, you could possibly even lose your job or even go to jail. There's no limits to what they could have done, so expect anything. It's probably best that you not come into work for a few days, but also make sure someone there knows that you are taking time off and perhaps even leave subtle hints of what could be going on. It may be days before you ever see or hear from them again, but keep in mind that they are always watching. This is the time where you want to prepare for the final confrontation with your doppleganger. No, I'm not saying go out and buy a gun to kill them with. Odds are, they already have one of their own. You will need a special item, something that is effective against impure spirits or rather, evil in general: salt. It's a pure substance, as such like using a piece of iron it will protect you against that which is impure. In this case, your doppleganger. You can get it at any local store, so make sure that you stock up on it for if there is ever a confrontation between the two of you that will most likely turn deadly. If you're the impatient type and do not want to wait for the doppleganger to come looking for you, then go to places you normally would throughout the day. You will likely find them somewhere. They're you. So, the habits that you have will make up most if not all of their own, so maybe you'll get lucky and find them hanging out at your favorite bar. Do not approach them directly, wait for them to notice you and then have them follow you somewhere where what you're about to do can be done so discreetly. I mean, it's not as if you want everyone finding out there's two of you. Could you imagine what people would think if there were two of you, sounds like something from the twilight zone I'm sure. At least now, you can finally put an end to this nightmarish creature that has been stalking you. For those of you who heeded the warning and came prepared, make sure that you have some form of self defense to fight against the doppleganger other than just the salt. In the event that they are somehow able to outsmart you, you will need it to make sure that you can get away. If this is not the case, then, well, you are okay. It doesn't matter in what way the salt touch's the doppleganger, just make sure that it touches their skin. If you are successful, then the doppleganger should begin to scream in agonizing pain, its skin bubbling from the salt as steam starts to rise from the cooking flesh. Its skin will begin to melt, disfiguring it completely as it doubles over in immense pain. As its skin begins to fall off, it will weakly try to strike at you in any way it can. Don't worry, by then it will be too weak to fight back and even if it did hurt you, it wouldn't have the strength to do any real damage. Eventually, it will collapse into a pile of its own ooze before its bones completely evaporate into complete nothingness. There you have it. I know, the story probably doesn't end on a strong note. There's no thrilling ending or a big suspenseful twist of the plot. You're safe though. That's something to be thankful for at least. Now you can go home to your family. Hell, you might even find that things will start looking up for the better as you no longer have to worry about someone wanting to strangle you with your own intestine. Hopefully, you will never have to relive a nightmare like this ever again. One last thing to always remember. They claim that everyone has their own doppleganger, so just because you have disposed of yours does not mean that there are not others who will be out there. It's not something that can be helped and you're probably better off not worrying about it. I mean, it's not like you can just go house to house, murdering people just because you think they're a doppleganger of the real them. Who knows, you yourself could be a doppleganger. Category:Beings Category:Reality